Devils Among Monsters
by k0nceptive
Summary: Mundus is planning, Devil May Cry has to stop him. But how will they fare when his newest plot takes them to... High School. MokaXDante KurumuXNero MizoreXVergil (Looking for a Beta for this story.) (Please RXR)
1. The New School

**I do not claim ownership for Rosario + Vampire or The DMC Series. **

**Chapter One.**

The girl stood on a cliff face at the end of a tunnel. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was moderate in height, about average for a human her age, and wearing a basic school uniform and a black choker connected to a large silver cross. Beside her was a crudely made scarecrow overlooking what seemed like a sea made completely of blood. In the distance stood the building she was supposed to be going to. It looked like a decrepit old building, but she knew looks could be deceiving, and that was the whole point of the school.

She was nervous, as she had every right to be. This was a new school. A school different than any other that she had been to before. A school for her kind. A school for monsters. Yokai academy.

The girl was a monster. To be more specific she was a vampire. Vampires were among the most hated of the monster races, alongside the likes of werewolves and doppelgängers. Her kind had been historically hunted to near extinction. Many rumors of how to kill them floated around. Wooden stakes to garlic, none were true. Save one.

Water has an interesting effect on vampires. Its purifying properties weaken and harm vampires, making it their only true weakness.

It was also the reason she left her old school.

As it turned out, her former school, a human school, had a required swimming class. She had tried to find a way around the rule, but the class had to be taken to graduate.

It didn't matter much to her that she had to leave. She never had any friends at her old school. Humans stopped believing in monsters a long time ago.

She was alone… as she always had been.

She turned to walk to the school when she caught sight of a boy walking along the path. He had on a basic boy's uniform with a strange red trench coat over it. He also wore a strange red amulet. His pure white hair was messy and falling into his face, making it look like he had just gotten out of bed. She was about to approach him when she stepped on a twig and drew his attention. "Do you need something?"

DMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRV 

'_So this is it.' _Thought the girl standing at the gateway to Yokai. She had short blue hair done up in a bun and dark purple eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt under a yellow vest and a short brown skirt.

She knew what she had to do while at the school. She had to find her destined one. She didn't have much time left until she would be forced to mate, or else as a succubus, she would die.

Succubus were among the rarest of all the monsters. While not surprisingly strong, therefore not as hated by humans, they were few because of the strange mating customs their kind had to follow. They had to find their "Destined One", the one person that they felt connected to the most. They couldn't have children with anyone else. No succubus had ever figured out why they need a destined one while their male counterparts, the incubus, did not. Most thought it was just coincidence.

Unfortunately most succubi were unable to find their destined one by age 20, therefore they died before being able to reproduce. This led to an extremely small, and shrinking all the while, succubus population.

She knew what she had to do. Now she just had to do it… and that was the hard part.

She was about to continue into the school when she bumped into someone and fell backwards. She looked over to see a young man with disheveled white hair. He wore the standard boy's school uniform with a red and blue overcoat that stopped Just above his knees. The coat also had two insignias sown into the shoulders. His most distinguishing feature was his left arm. It was red, and looked like a stone with an eerie bluish glow. The arm ended where the forearm met the elbow. The whole thing seemed to pulse with power.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." The boy said awkwardly as he reached down to help her up.

DMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRV 

The new girl had just arrived in her main class. She sat at the desk staring out the window. She wore a brown skirt and a white sweatshirt with blue sleeves. She also wore a black singlet underneath it and a golden pennant. She sat and listened to her other classmates being all friendly with each other. And it sickened her.

No one understood her. She had always been considered a trouble maker. But no-one actually ever knew just why she did what she did. She had just recently been kicked out of another junior-high and was lucky to get into high school.

This girl is a Yuki-Onna, a snow woman. Her power revolved totally around ice. Yet the ice type power her kind possessed was also a source of constant strife for her.

It caused multiple types of rumors to be spread about more sensitive matters. In addition she also had lost a bit of control over them in the past, inadvertently injuring the people around her. Because of this she had often closed herself off from people. Preferring to stay to herself. Which incidentally cause even more rumors to fly around about her.

But no one cared. And no one under stood. She sighed as she looked out the window. Suddenly the door to the class room opened and a boy walked in.

"I am sorry if I'm late." He said in a calm, collected voice.

"It's no problem. I was just doing the introduction. Please take a seat." The teacher said.

The boy walked through the classroom to the seat next to the young Yuki-Onna, when she finally got a good look at him. He wore a standard boy's uniform with a blue trench coat over it. The coat had three 'tails' and a white, snake like design on the right side. His hair was pure white and spiked backwards. Around his neck was a red amulet that seemed to glow with power.

The teacher continued her lecture as the boy looked over and made eye contact with the Yuki-Onna.

DMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRV 

_Flashback (Two weeks)_

_ The demon stood defeated in front of its gate. It was a large ape-like creature with gangly proportions. There was a scare running down its face and was missing its nose. Thrown to the side was a giant combat knife and an even larger grappling claw._

_ Before it stood three men, all in their late teens. One held a large broadsword whose guard was a skull on top of a ribcage with two bones sticking out diagonally. The one next to him held an equally large, single bladed sword that seemed to be connecter to a motorcycle gear switch. The third held a katana with white and black wrappings and a bronze, oval guard._

_ The demon lay, defeated by the three. _

_ "You three… you are not human." The demon rumbled as it lay dying._

_ "Now what gave you that idea?" the man with the claymore taunted as he stepped forward. The demon began to respond when the man made one final swing with his sword and ended the demon._

_ The demons body began to melt away as the three turned to leave, only to be faced with a horde of smaller, sand like demons. These were hell spawns, prides to be more specific. They were more of an annoyance than a threat, though they could be dangerous in groups as large as the one they were in at the moment. They were also the weakest of the seven hells. Though this group also seemed to have the occasional hell lust mixed in. Lust were a stronger hell spawn. They were the same as the prides with the exception of their speed and agility. They normally worked in groups smaller than that of the hell prides, preferring to go in in squads of three or four and slay their targets._

_The two with the larger swords glanced at each other before charging into the group of hells. The one with the katana sighed before turning back to where the large demon was before. Behind the melted demon stood a large stone wall with strange white markings on it. Directly in the middle of the wall was a large slit that seemed to be pulsing with fire._

_ The man walked forward and stood in front of the wall before slicing a horizontal line through it faster than the normal eye could follow. The man turned to assist his comrades in defeating the horde of hell prides. When he clicked the katana into its sheathe a loud screeching sound filled the air and the top half of the hells gate separated from the bottom half and crashed into the ground._

_ He jumped into the fray and quickly destroyed three of the prides that were about to blindside the youngest of the group._

_ "Thanks" the shortest of the three acknowledged _

_ The three quickly defeated the remaining hells and prepared to return to their headquarters._

_ They returned quickly and stood before a tall blonde woman waiting for their next orders. She wore a black corset and leather pants. She stood behind the desk looking confused at the newest information to come in._

_ Their group had been working to defeat the great lord of the underworld for the final time. But Mundus had not been making it easy for them. Several great hell gates had been opening all over the world and they had yet to identify where the Temen-ni-gru was resurrected. _

_ "Alright you three." The woman started, "There is an unnaturally large source of demonic energy coming from a sector to the northwest. The strange part is it seems to be hidden under a large dome of energy. The amount of energy is so large that it seems to be extruding from multiple high level hell gates. At least eight high level demons have been identified from the energy alone." _

_ "That is rather strange." The man in the blue trench coat said._

_ "And that is why you three are being sent on a long term mission to get into the dome." The woman continued, miffed at being interrupted._

_ "Um… how long term?" the boy with the strange, demonic arm asked._

_ "Four years." The blonde replied._

_ The three men stared at each other awkwardly before the man in red looked back._

_ "And how do you propose we go that long without being discovered?" he asked sarcastically._

_ The woman looked at him smugly and sardonically replied._

_ "Dante, Vergil, Nero… Pack your bags. You boys are going to high school._

_ The three glanced at each other once more and sighed._

_ 'It's going to be a long four years…' they thought in unison._

_ Flashback end._

The three stood in the woods beside the academy.

"Does anyone else get an odd feeling about this place?" the man in the red, now identified as Dante asked.

"Yes… it is odd." Vergil stated in his usual tone.

All three shared one more uneasy glance before going their separate ways.

**A/N: **

** And the first chapter is done! **

** This story is predominantly being written as a break for the other two stories im writing. There is only so much Naruto I can write before I burn out, so this is for a mind rest in the middle of all the ninja-ness.**

** Till next time!**

** Please Review!**


	2. Jelousy, Rivalry and the Fire Hell Lord

**I Do Not Claim Ownership to either Rosario + Vampire or The DMC Series.**

**A/N: Just to clear some things up before the start of this chapter. I am using the characters from the older games in an AU. It will be explained later why Nero is there and why Vergil is not a power hungry prick. There will be a small 'Mini-Arc' focusing on that completely. Probably after the character intro arc.**

**And I seriously ripped off some of the lines in the fight scene.**

**Chapter 2: Jealousy, Rivalry, and the Conqueror of the Fire Hell.**

The pink haired girl stood staring at the boy, not quite registering his question. The boy cocked an eyebrow and turned to walk away when she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh… Im sorry Im new here." The girl said in a quiet polite tone.

"Ah… You're a new student too?" Dante asked.

"Yes. My name is Moka Akashiya." The pink haired girl said, holding out her hand to him, "What's yours?"

"Dante, No surname." the white haired boy replied, moving to shake her hand. Suddenly his wrist caught a briar on a tree off to the side. It cut a small line from his wrist to his forearm. Moka immediately stopped when she smelt the blood on his arm.

Dante, confused at why she froze, began to pull his arm back when she grabbed him by the wrist. She immediately started sniffing the blood, which freaked him out even more.

She then looked to his neck and then into his eyes before lunging forward and biting him on the neck.

"What the hell!" Dante shouted as he pushed her off of him. Moka looked at the ground bashfully before stuttering out an apology, "I-Im sorry I just… I just couldn't resist."

Dante watched as the small puncture marks left by her fangs quickly disappeared due to the regenerative abilities of his devil blood. As the marks totally healed over he looked up at her once more, studying her more closely.

'_She must be a vampire then, if she just goes biting people.' _Dante thought. The three of them were put through a crash course of the highest and most deadly rank of monsters, the S class monsters. Trish said they needed to know just which monsters posed the most of a threat. Though none of them could really stand a chance against one of the devils.

Monsters were much like witches. They considered witches to be an evolutionary "stepping stone" between humans and monsters. What most forgot over the course of history is that monsters were the "stepping stone" between humans and demons.

Dante snapped back to reality to hear the girl rambling about how sorry she was. "Hey! Its fine!" he had to half shout to get the girls attention. Moka startled to attention and smiled shyly. "Oh… ok." She said. They stood in the same position, Moka looking at the ground and Dante looking around the forest until Moka spoke up once more, "Um… If it's not too much trouble… can I have a little more? It's really good."

Dante cocked an eyebrow incredulously while thinking of an appropriate response to her odd question, _'Well it's not like I can die of blood loss._ He thought, remembering all the times he had been impaled by his own sword._ Plus I would be getting sucked on by a pretty lady, her being a vampire really doesn't matter that much in the end.' _"Ok. That fine. Take as much as you like." He said with a slight smirk.

Moka's shy smile grew larger, and she, once more, attached herself to Dante's neck. Luckily, for one or both of them is unclear, his devil blood was working overtime, creating blood cells as fast as he was losing them.

Moka finally released her hold on his neck after about five nonstop minutes. "Your blood is delicious." She said with a small blush.

"Hehehe… Um… glad you think so." He responded, obviously unsure how to respond to her statement.

"So do you want to walk to class together?" Moka asked quietly.

"Sure." Dante replied with a small smirk.

Moka smiled and pulled Dante's arm closer to her body as they walked towards Yokai Academy.

"So… Does this mean were…Umm…Friends?" Moka asked.

"Do you want to be?" Dante replied.

"I do." Moka responded.

"Then were friends. Good thing too… I don't know anyone else at the school." Dante said.

Moka seemed to have a smile stuck to her face as they continued to walk to the academy.

'_Maybe the next four years won't be so bad.' _They thought simultaneously.

DMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRV

The young succubus reached up and took the boys normal hand. He pulled a slight bit harder than he had meant to and the girl was thrown off balance. The girl stumbled up and crashed into him, knocking them both back on the ground with the girl on top of him and the boys head stuck right between the girls quite impressive breasts.

The boy shot up like a bullet and turned around to hide the blush (and slight nosebleed) that was forming on his face.

The girl shot up half a second quicker and noticed the blush.

'_Well since I have to this anyway... May as well start with a cute one.' _She thought to herself. She walked up behind the young half devil and pushed her impressive bust into his back and whispered into his ear "If you wanted to put your head there… you could have just asked."

The boys blush increased twenty fold and he looked like he was having trouble breathing. Nero was never very comfortable around girls in close contact like that. Dante was always the ladies' man and Virgil was the cold and unfeeling one of the group. Nero was the only one of the three that actually acted like he had never gotten past that stage of puberty, though all three were long past it.

Right as Nero looked like he was about to pass out the girl moved away and he was able to turn around to actually see her for the first time. And he had to admit, she was pretty hot. Then he also noticed that the way she was standing allowed him to see directly up her skirt.

Nero turned around as he fought off another nosebleed. Meanwhile the girl smirked at her success. She didn't even have to use her succubus power for the first one (Not like it would have affected him anyway).

"So… do you want to walk to class with me?" the girl asked teasingly.

"Um…Uh…S-S-Sure." Nero stuttered.

The girl smiled and shoved his head back into her breasts, causing him to flail his arms around behind him. She then released him and took his arm, leading him into the school.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. Who are you?" she said looking up at him with her large purple eyes.

"Uh… N-Nero… No surname." he stuttered out.

"Well Nero… I believe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." The said, yet again shoving his face into her boobs.

'_I hope the others are having an easier time'_ he thought.

DMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRV

The two sat staring into each other's eyes. Neither moved for several minutes until the boy returned his eyes to the paper on the desk in front of him.

The girl felt something different about this boy from the others. He was… closed off. Reserved. He didn't talk much. That was obvious. But why he was so quiet had yet to be seen.

The two sat in homeroom until the bell rang, signaling the end. Since it was the first day there were no more classes. As the young Yuki-Onna stood to leave the boy from earlier got her attention.

"Sorry to bother you. But do you know where the boys dorm is?" he asked in the same emotionless tone he had used before.

"Yes. It's this way." The girl responded, almost as emotionless as him. She led him away from the main building in the direction of a large building.

They walked in complete silence on their way to the dorm. When they reached the building the two stood randomly looking at each other for several minutes.

"I hope we can meet again." Virgil said.

"That would be nice." The girl stated as she turned to walk away.

"Wait a second… I never got your name." the boy continued.

"Mizore Shirayuki." The girl said, moving the lollipop that he had just noticed, "And you are?"

"Virgil… Just Virgil." He said in a bored tone, "Well Mizore Shirayuki, I hope we can meet again." And with that he turned and walked into the dorm.

"Yes Vergil… I hope so too." She said to herself as she walked away, thinking of the mysterious stranger.

DMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRV

(The Next Day)

In the girls locker room there was a buzz flying around about the new student.

"I heard he is totally hot."

"Maybe he will go out with me."

"I heard he acted like a child."

The gossip was still flying as Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki finished getting dressed in their uniforms.

The vampire was caught up on thinking of her new friend.

The succubus was thinking of ways to tease the new kid.

The Yuki-Onna was wondering how much more there was to the mysterious stranger.

"They don't know what they are talking about." Kurumu said to herself, just loud enough for the other two to hear her, "The new kid is really easy to tease."

"Obviously you don't know what you're talking about balloon chest." Mizore stated. "He is quite interesting. He seems mysteriously closed in."

"He is nothing like that!" Moka stated, louder than needed. "He is thoughtful and considerate." She said as she stared off into space.

A once considerate talk of the new kid deescalated into a near catfight as Mizore was chased out of the locker room and into the forest by Kurumu with Moka following closely behind.

"Well it's obvious that the ice slut is trying to make a move on MY Nero, so I guess I just have to take you out!" Kurumu shouted as she fully transformed into her succubus for, growing both a reptilian like tail and wings.

Mizore cocked an eyebrow at the 'false name' (As did Moka) and held out her arms as they covered with ice and the two charged toward each other.

Moka charged between the two and started yelling at them to stop when a small ice dagger almost ripped out her throat. Unluckily for the other two girls it did catch the small silver latch holding her Rosario Cross and snapped it.

All of the surrounding changed as a bright pink burst of power surrounded Moka. When it ended the other girls immediately noticed that Moka now looked…older. Her hair had changed from pink to silver and her eyes from green to red, with slits for pupils.

'_This is the power of an S class super monster? This is a vampire?' _the two lower class monsters thought simultaneously.

What none of the girls noticed was a silver wall with whited markings behind Kurumu begin to pulse in response to the vampiric wave of power.

"These are the pathetic monsters that awakened me? The new Moka stated in an arrogant voice. "Now succubus, snow woman. Know Your Place." She shouted as she kicked out at Kurumu who dodged with a squeak.

Moka's kick landed solidly on the white wall markings and she immediately began to feel weaker. Her hair turned back to pink and her eyes returned to green. She fell to her knees and scooted away from the wall as it began to pulse brighter and brighter.

Suddenly a red slit ripped its way down the middle and fire seemed to burst out of it. The three girls watched entranced as a large creature removed itself from the wall.

It had a large feline type body and a human looking torso. And it was massive, easily towering over the main academy building they were in before. It also seemed to be made completely of a black rocklike substance that resembled cooled lava and had two large 'wings' of fire jutting from its back. It also had what resembles a sword in its hand.

"Who dares awaken me?" it said in an extremely deep, demonic voice.

The creature caught sight of the three girls and immediately attacked. The three fought it off as long as they could, but Moka's power was drained into the wall, Mizore's ice had no effect and Kurumu's claws couldn't pierce its rocky hide.

"What are you?" Kurumu asked, trembling in fear of the monstrous creature before her.

"I am Berial! The Conqueror of the Fire Hell!" the creature bellowed as he slammed his large stone sword down on the young succubus, throwing up clouds of dust.

DMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRV

(Five minutes earlier.)

Dante, Nero, and Vergil were sitting in one of the dorm rooms discussing the day.

"So you're telling me this random chick just stuck your head between her breasts?" Dante said, trying and failing to control his laughter, "Man and I thought getting sucked on by a vampire was a weird way to start."

"It's not funny." Nero grumbled.

The two went on, Dante pestering his little brother, Nero getting more and more flustered when Vergil threw a pencil at Dante's head.

"Quiet you two… do you feel that?" he said in a quiet, bored tone.

"Yea I feel it. But what is it?" Nero said.

"A large demonic presence, from the southeast." Dante said with his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Then let's go!" Nero yelled, grabbing his coat and jumping out the window and running, ironically, to the northwest.

"Wrong way idiot!" Dante shouted.

Nero turned around to head back as the three took off in a dead sprint.

DMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRV

(With Berial- 5 minutes later)

The dust began to settle as the Yuki-Onna and the Vampire looked on in shock of how easily the demon lord had killed the blue haired girl when a voice rang out from behind it.

"You know… it isn't polite to hit girls' big guy."

The dust finally cleared enough to see Nero standing on Berial's sword holding the blue haired succubus bridal style in his arms.

He jumped of and put the girl (Who looked at him like he was crazy) down before fanning himself with his human hand. "You know. Fire isn't good the skin, I burn easy, never tan."

"You are right about that one." said another voice from behind Berial, who looked over to see an almost identical man, minus the demon arm and wearing a pure red coat instead of red and blue, sitting at the tip of his tail.

The fire demon began shaking its tail vigorously and after a minute the man fell off and landed upright. He looked down to see the bottom of his coat on fire. "Man I wish you noticed earlier, now my coat is charred."

The demon looked on incredulously before blowing a deep breath and muttering. "In my trip to the human world 2000 years ago I never met any like you."

"Well how about we make it 2000 more years." A quiet yet commanding voice said from above. Berial and the three girls looked up to see another man who looked exactly the same as the other two standing atop the only tree that was taller than the conqueror. He jumped down and landed in the middle of the other two.

"This party is really getting started." Dante said, whipping out two pistols, one black and one white, from seemingly nowhere, "Lets rock."

Nero pulled out a large silver double barreled revolver with a blue rose on the handle much the same way Dante did.

Vergil pulled out a single pitch black Mauser C96 with a sterling silver barrel and a snakelike design coming from the grip.

The three fired at exactly the same time. Berial underestimated the power of the shot and was stunned for a moment. But a moment was all the brothers needed. They rushed forward with their swords and struck at exactly the same moment, the larger blades of Rebellion and Red Queen flanking the smaller blade of Yamato on both sides, and all three dug into Berial's head, causing him to shake vigorously. The three boys jumped down and retreated away from the giant demons fires.

"W-W-What is that t-thing?" Moka stuttered, looking between the three men, her fellow two girls and the fire demon with a look of shock and awe.

"Berial, the Conqueror of the Fire Hell. He hails from a particularly cruel and dangerous region of the demon world known as the Fire Hell. He may not be in control of the entire underworld, but this guy is what most humans think of when they think 'The Devil'." Dante explained.

The three brothers stuck once more without hesitation and scored several deep gashes on the demons body.

Berial was beginning to get frustrated. He knew that there was no way he could get back to the underworld to heal. So he made a last second decision.

"IF IM GOING DOWN SOMEONES COMING WITH ME!" he bellowed as he struck out at the weakest member of the group, Moka, who had her power drain.

Moka closed her eyes and waited for the pain to hit. But it never did. She opened her eyes to see Dante stopping the sword with a single finger. But she only knew it was Dante because both Nero and Vergil were still circling the demon. He looked drastically different.

Dante had turned red, his jacket seeming to fuse with his skin. His arms and legs grew spikes and his feet looked lizard like with three toes. His hair spiked backwards and grew harder like a carapace and a mask like object seemed to cover his face. The middle of his chest, where his amulet was, was cracked and glowing bright yellow.

'_He must be serious about protecting that girl if he is willing to use that.' _Virgil thought.

'_That always looks so sweet, his is so much better than mine!' _Nero thought, anime tears running down his face.

'_What is this power? It's like Moka's vampire side, only so much worse.'_ Thought Mizore, with Kurumu thinking along the same lines.

Moka looked on in shock as her savior flung his sword into a tree and charged the demon head on. When he got close he caught the fire demons sword and crushed it in his hands. He then leapt onto the demons shoulder and threw a right hook at Berial's face, causing his face to, quite literally, explode.

Dante fell to the ground and retransformed into his human form as the demon disintegrated. He looked back as a white orb floated out of the remains of his head. It floated over to Dante who stood stark still.

The orb connected to Dante and a flash lit the evening clearing. When it dimmed Dante stood tall with a black and red skull mask on his shoulder. From the mask stretched two metallic "Arms". Dante made a movement and a short sword made of strange metal materialized behind him, flew forward, connected in the dead center of the Hells Gate and detonated, blowing it to bits.

The skull mask was then sucked into his amulet, as were his sword and the two guns. Vergil's gun and katana were also pulled into his amulet, and Nero's sword and gun were sucked into his demonic arm.

Dante reached down to help Moka up from the ground when he noticed her eyes locked on a spot on his neck that had a little of his blood still on it. "Hehehehe. Go ahead." He chuckled, earning a bright smile from Moka as she attached herself to his neck.

Nero turned to where Kurumu was standing with her back against a tree. They locked eyes for a few seconds before the young succubus squealed and jumped onto Nero's face, stuffing it right between her breasts screaming "You saved me!"

Virgil looked at Mizore, who looked back and said "Looks like we are the only normal ones."

DMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRVDMCRV

(Temen-ni-gru, somewhere in the underworld.)

Mundus was mad. No scratch that, Mundus was downright furious. So furious that the lower demons that worked around the tower were scrambling out of the way because they knew, if they got in his way, he would kill them without remorse.

And why was Mundus angry? Because one of his best generals was just killed by the three sons of his arch-rival Sparda. And not just beaten, but beaten easily.

But they would pay… Oh yes, they would pay indeed.

**A/N**

**Another one done! **

**Just for clearing it up, the weapon at the end is the Inferno and Dante's form was his Devil Trigger from DMC 4, I know I didn't do a very good job at describing either. So if you want a more detailed description… That's what google is for.**

**Till Next Time!**

**Please Read and Review! **


End file.
